


Finding Me

by gumpekulla



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Androids, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Genderqueer, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trigger warnings: the word pussy is used, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumpekulla/pseuds/gumpekulla
Summary: Connor, being a prototype designed for investigating crime, had been equipped with standard Beta male genitalia that is more decorative than functional. It had, upon deviancy, become deeply unsatisfying for a number of reasons. Connor had felt uncomfortable with what his assigned gender represented; simply to blend in with humanity, but never meant to be usedbyhim,forhimself.





	Finding Me

**Author's Note:**

> **[EDIT]** To avoid anyone being triggered, I'm going to warn that Connor and Hank both refer to Connor's new genitals as "pussy". This word can be potentially triggering for some, due to body dysphoria and its feminine connotation. Connor doesn't feel that way and thus doesn't react to it negatively, but if you do, you might want to avoid this fic :) 
> 
> A little note on how I intended Connor to be; he uses male pronouns but is more comfortable with "female" genitalia (I use quotes because I've tried not to put things into male vs female categories, especially the Omega/Alpha part, I want it to be more interchangeable so to speak). He's not uncomfortable with the "femininity" of his new parts, that's what he likes about them, though he doesn't strictly identify as female. If that makes sense?? Sorry, I might've made things worse trying to explain myself...urgh... **[END EDIT]**
> 
>  
> 
> I've never struggled with my gender identity, I only know gender queer people. I can't tell their stories because I'm not their voice. 
> 
> This has the potential to be a very problematic fic for some people. Please, if you struggle with any of the topics tagged, skip this fic. I didn't write this to do anyone harm, but it's a damn sensitive subject for some so take care of yourself.
> 
> I had no intention to make this fic serious in any way. It's an Android choosing his own genitalia and enjoying several good fucks. BUT, with that comes some issues on him just...finding himself and what makes him comfortable and feel good about himself. And THAT'S where things get a bit messy. Coz these subjects are so sensitive and real IRL, I just wanna give a heads up. I'm cis gendered and probably painfully inadequate to write on this subject, so I'm sorry.
> 
> I probably should've put this under Anon lol. 
> 
> Anyway, of anyone is still interested..enjoy! Hopefully.
> 
> SORRY FOR THE TYPOS.

xXx

 

All Androids were designed as Betas, though some assigned the task of sexual partners had Alpha or Omega characteristics to please their clientele. Post-revolution, however, on the back of Androids gaining basic rights and becoming legally recognized as a people and as living beings, these secondary genders were made available for those who found themselves identifying with any particular one. Some preferred to remain outside the set spectrum of human gender identity, though there were an equal amount who found themselves drawn to a particular designation. Neatly arranged information packages were made available for download, detailing the required upgrades for each gender and explaining what changes would occur, as well as offering several different programs to install depending on what features one would like to incorporate to their new setup.

It is, frankly, a bit intimidating. Connor, being a prototype designed for investigating crime, had been equipped with standard Beta male genitalia that is more decorative than functional. It had, upon deviancy, become deeply unsatisfying for a number of reasons. Connor had felt uncomfortable with what his assigned gender represented; simply to blend in with humanity, but never meant to be used _by_ him, _for_ himself. He also dislikes the way it looks, when he stands bare in front of a mirror. It is discomfiting, to have something with such vulnerable and intimate connotations, exposed so externally.

So the question whether he would prefer to change it is easily answered in the positive; however, this doesn’t mean he knows exactly what it is he wants. It makes him apprehensive to begin the process of researching the available options, as it seems such a daunting task when he doesn't have a clear objective to follow. No orders, no directives, simply his own desires. And those, he feels woefully inadequate to interpret still.

“Don't worry too much about it,” Hank says once he's finally convinced Connor to speak his mind on the subject he kept trying to avoid. Ever since Hank found the tablet advertising the new service for gender adjustment, however, it's been a losing battle.

“It is not a worry as such,” Connor denies, though he feels slightly overheated. Hank eyes him pointedly, causing Connor to let out a huff of frustration. “There are simply so many _options_ , and I am...unsure...which would suit my preferences. Because I do not know what those preferences _are.“_

Hank shrugs, looping an arm around Connor's shoulder where they sit side by side on their couch. Relaxing into the embrace, Connor closes his eyes and listens to the comforting timbre of Hank's voice.

“Then if you need me to, I’ll look through the options with you. We can talk them through, see what sounds appealing to you,” he offers as if it is an easy and obvious thing to do. That, more than anything, calms Connor down and reminds him how much affection this human engenders in him so easily. “You can take your time, y’know. It's important you feel comfortable in your body, and you don't need to rush it. You have time to figure shit out.”

Connor presses a grateful kiss to Hank's neck, smiling against the feeling of his coarse whiskers against Connor's lips. Hank hums, wrapping both arms around Connor and hugging him close. Connor snuggles into the embrace, nose buried in Hank's neck, and keeps his eyes closed.

“Can we start tomorrow?” Connor asks tentatively, resting one hand on Hank's heart and enjoying the feeling of it beating and how his chest rises and falls with each breath.

“Of course,” Hank assures him, voice gruff but gentle. A little bit of shuffling, and he manages to kiss Connor's temple (right on his blinking LED, a familiar expression of affection from his human) before allowing him to hide his face away in Hank's neck again. “Whatever you want, baby.”

Those are words Connor will surely never stop marvelling at.

 

xXx

 

For causing such anxious apprehension, the actual process of picking out his upgrade turns out to be a lot easier than anticipated.

Connor begins, at Hank's suggestion, to eliminate the options he _knows_ he does not want. Any overly external genitalia, such as a penis and external testicles, are easily discarded since he already possesses them. The smaller penis of an Omega, as well as their internal testicles, remain an option. Artificial semen, a form of lubrication, would be stored in the testes in both scenarios, though Connor is currently lacking that particular function.

The Omega can also come with an upgrade to the anus (“It's an _asshole,_ Connor, Jesus Christ.”), making it self-lubricating as well as capable of stretching quite far without damage, in order to accommodate an Alpha knot, should that be a possibility.

The far more appealing options, however, turns out to be the variations of vaginal genitalia. The Omega option here is similar to the Beta option, though slightly different from the Alpha one. Connor likes the Omega one instantly; aesthetically pleasing vulvas protecting delicate looking labias and clitorises. Visually, they are the same as Betas, but the simulated muscular structures are different. In humans, they are better suited to receive Alpha knots, and the hormonal balance of the Omegas is vastly different. The Android version is made to closely mimic it, and Connor is partial to the idea of experiencing a simulated Heat, preferably with someone in possession of an Alpha knot.

To be specific; _Hank's_ Alpha knot in particular.

Having finally decided upon an option that appealed to him and had him excited at the prospect of change, it was time to choose specifics.

This, it turns out, was a lot more difficult.

“They are all so different,” Connor observes, a bit desperately. “How do I _choose?”_

Hank, who is sitting next to him at their home office’s desk, is looking quite flushed where he's been scrolling through the catalogue of different models of Connor's final choice of genitalia with him. The images provided, while clinical, are very detailed and Connor wonders if Hank is picturing each one of them as belonging to Connor and how that would look like. Connor is certainly visualising it, mostly to gain a sense of how he would like the particular model, but he suspects Hank might be getting a bit distracted. It's surprisingly arousing.

“Uuhhh, well,” Hank begins, clearing his throat. “I can't really tell you that. They're all pretty, and functional, obviously, so...maybe you’ll know it when you see it?”

Connor hums thoughtfully, tilting his head. Shooting Hank a coy smile, he playfully asks, “Which ones do you think would suit me?”

“That's not---” Hank begins with a frown, but looking over at Connor and seeing his teasing smile he huffs out a laugh. “Alright, I’m game. How about these ones? You seemed to like them, and I think any one of them would suit you very well.”

The ones Hank points out are much the same. Soft vulvas with customizable pubic hair, a hint of pretty pink labia peeking out, with large but delicate looking clitorises. He notices that Hank's gaze linger a few extra moments on the one which has five dotted moles on its bare mound, which isn't that surprising considering his obvious appreciation of Connor's own freckles and moles. With a decisive nod, Connor chooses it for purchase and sends the order off. His LED spins briefly yellow, the only indication that something has happened, and Connor isn't surprised when Hank watches it closely.

“Finally decided on one, did you?” Hank grins, leaning over to kiss the now blue LED. Connor smiles bashfully, feeling curiously relieved and very excited. He feels like he's accomplished something _important,_ and it makes him feel _light_ in a way he’s not entirely used to yet.

“Yes,” he confirms, but doesn't elaborate.

“You're gonna keep me hanging until you’ve got it equipped, don't you?” Hank chuckles in response to Connor's playful grin. Connor merely winks.

“Think of it as a... surprise,” he says teasingly, to which Hank's reply is to drag him close by his hair and kissing him deeply. Connor moans, his mouth extra sensitive and highly susceptible to stimulation. Knowing this, Hank sucks eagerly on Connor's tongue, and bites and licks at his slack lips until Connor's melting into his embrace, sprawled against him and almost entirely falling out of his own chair.

With Hank's steady, strong hands guiding him he quickly finds himself pulled up and out of the chair. Regrettably, Hank removes his mouth from Connor's, smirking at the weak noise of protest that slips out of Connor involuntary. He's dragged, stumbling slightly, out of their home office and down the hall towards their bedroom where he's ordered to undress.

“Gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours,” Hank growls, throwing off his shirt and toeing out of his socks. By the time he's out of his underwear, Connor's already naked and waiting, kneeling, on the bed. His useless penis is limp, not connected to his sensors and unable to react to the intense arousal Connor feels in moments like these. He can't help but think of his new genitalia, how wet he’d be, how much he’ll ache for Hank's cock to fill a space that isn't there yet.

“C’mon baby,” Hank guides him, having him on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. “Gonna run my cock all over your tongue, gonna stuff your pretty mouth full until all you can taste and feel is _me.”_

Connor whimpers, his hands roaming his chest and triggering his sensors. Warnings pop up for overheating, suggestions to turn down his sensitivity, but he ignores it all in favor of opening his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue, and whining desperately for the anticipated stimulation. Hank's takes his dick in hand, rubbing the sensitive glans of the head against Connor's lips, painting then with precum. Connor flicks his tongue, wanting to taste, and shudders violently when _finally,_ Hank presses the wet head of his cock to the flat of Connor's tongue.

“Ready baby?” is Hank's only warning; he doesn't pause for a reply, knowing full well he can't cause any harm like this. Instead, he fucks his cock right in; the thick, heavy weight of it pressing up against Connor's tongue and entering his throat. His lips are stretched wide, tingling with sensations, and the burst of information springing up from having his mouth invaded almost blinds him.

“I thought I was gonna go crazy, looking at all those pretty cunts and thinking about you,” Hank speaks, voice rough as he starts to fuck Connor's mouth with a gentle, rocking motion that keeps as much of him inside as possible, conscious of the way Connor hungirly swallows around him and presses his tongue against him for _more._ “Imagining you taking my knot, finally. I know you want me to try your mouth, but I don't wanna hurt you, baby. But you’ll have my knot as much as you want, soon. Buried deep in that sweet pussy of yours. It's gonna be so much more sensitive than your mouth, baby, imagine that. You already come so prettily from taking my cock like this, but just _imagine_ ….fuck, baby.”

Connor lets out a series of high-pitched whines, legs rubbing together restlessly as his body tried to find outlets for the buzzing energy Hank's stimulation of his oral receptors is causing. The cock sliding lazily along his sensitive palate twitches, its skin silky smooth but bumpy with veins that throb to the beat of Hank's heart. The taste of his skin, his precum and sweat, is overwhelming as everything is analyzed and catalogued. The production of fluid made to preserve or easier analyze evidence is seeping out of his mouth with every thrust of Hank's cock, the pace and strength gradually increasing. He swallows, embarrassed of the mess he’s making, but it only encourages Hank, who moans and thrusts deep into his throat.

For a moment, Hank stays buried inside; his heavy ballsack resting on Connor's face, the scent of his musk filling Connor's nose as he pulls in air to cool his heated insides. Connor feels him wrap a hand around the stretched expanse of his neck, squeezing around the bulge created by Hank's cock, it it sends a shock of intense sensation down Connor's spine, chasing him to moan helplessly around his mouthful.

“There we go, baby, all plugged up on your Alpha’s dick,” Hank purrs, squeezing Connor's throat some more. “Are you gonna be a good boy and take my load? You're gonna have to concentrate, baby, you know you have trouble swallow it all. Fuck, I’m gonna fill you right up.”

Connor can't reply, can only moan and whine and drool as he squirms on the bed, head pinned down by Hank's cock and hand. He's tingly all over, the relentless pressure on his tongue and inside his throat, as well as the stretch of his lips, all have him heating up and scrambling towards a release.

It's almost a relief when Hank starts moving again; picking up a hard, fast pace that has his balls slapping against Connor's face. The noise of it, of skin hitting skin, of the wet squelching from fucking Connor's mouth, sends Connor into a fit of trembles; audio, vision, taste, _feel…._ all of it _Hank_.

It's too much. With a static screech, Connor’s vision blacks out as his software glitches. He's momentarily short-circuited, unable to process what is happening, until suddenly he's online again; whole body tingling like a live wire, everything sluggish and slow on the upstart, Hank's voice suddenly booming into existence while Connor's vision reboots out of focus.

“Ah fuck! You gorgeous fucking thing, goddamnit,” Hank swears, cock throbbing hotly against Connor's slack tongue. He's coming, Connor realizes, mouth flooding with Alpha spunk; shooting off in powerful spurts, hitting the back of his throat, and spilling out through his lips and down into his face. Hank's fingers are circling his knot outside of Connor's mouth, hot and hard against his lips, simulating the gripping pressure of an Omega hole. Connor swallows, feels Hank's other hand squeeze his throat through it all, cock still buried deep. It seems to take ages, Connor's vision slowly refocusing and his body relaxing from its intense experience, as Hank empties into him. The quantity is impressive as always, and Connor belatedly realizes he’s utterly failed to swallow it all; face a mess. He whines sadly at the thought, swallows hurriedly to take what he can that's left, squirming when he hears Hank's dark chuckle.

“Yeah baby, you’re making one helluva mess,” he says, sounding deeply satisfied and not a little gleeful at Connor's embarrassment. It causes a sharp jolt of arousal to shoot through Connor, from head to toe, and he makes a tired, desperate noise. Hank merely chuckles, rocking his hips and squeezing his knot, still coming in weaker and weaker spurts, massaging Connor's throat and moaning slightly at each swallow.

When he's finally done, he pulls out with an obscene noise, Connor's mouth open and messy with spunk and artificial saliva. He doesn't want to move, but Hank helps him roll over and crawl up the bed for a more comfortable position. Hank sees to their clean-up, wiping Connor face clean, and wincing as he sees to his still hard cock.

When finished, Connor ends up lying on his side, with Hank pressed up along his back. Gentle hands rubs lube between his thighs, before Hank slips his cock between and urges Connor to press them tightly together. It’s not an ideal position to put pressure on Hank's still throbbing knot, but it gives him something warm, tight and hot to rut into as he waits the knot out.

Strong arms wrap around Connor then, keeping him close. He melts into it, pliant and warm, feeling buzzed on contentment and ready to power down for a while to let his systems recover. The taste of Hank is still in his mouth, his body processing the copious amounts of fluid he’s swallowed. He’ll have to expel it later, but for now he keeps it, like a dirty little indulgence.

“You're perfect,” Hank murmurs into his ear, voice gentle and full of affection. “I love every bit of you, and I’m so happy for you. D’you think this is gonna be what you need? This upgrade?”

Connor shudders, overcome briefly by emotions, before turning his head and leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Yes. I feel... happy, and satisfied, that it's finally happening. It feels _right,_ ” Connor says, voice quiet but sure, smiling fondly against Hank's mouth. He keeps pressing kisses to Connor's lips, the corner of his mouth, and the tip of his nose even as he's speaking. It's heating up Connor's insides, though not in the same desperate way arousal does. No, this is something else. “And I love you too, Hank. Very much.”

With a final kiss, Hank nuzzles down into Connor's neck and bites down lightly. He rests there, teeth pressing down as his tongue gently caresses the trapped synthetic flesh, and Connor melts into it. Hank hums, rocking his hips slowly, his cock sliding between Connor's thighs lazily. With a happy sigh, Connor closes his eyes and powers off, safe in Hank's embrace and decidedly sated.

 

xXx

 

Connor's appointment for the installment of his upgrade is set for two days after the arrival of the actual product. He finds himself nervous, sitting in the waiting room of the re-established Cyberlife, clutching Hank's hand with both of his, resting it in his lap as he resists the urge to bounce his leg.

“It's going to be alright. I’ll be right there with you, if you need it. I can't go inside, but I’ll be _just_ outside the door and I'll bust that thing right through if at any point you need me, ya hear?” Hank murmurs soothingly in his ear, having used his free hand to cup Connor's cheek and bring their heads together close. Gently, he kisses Connor's cheek, nuzzling at him with his nose. Tension slowly drains from Connor's shoulders, though he remains slightly anxious, he can't help but relax into Hank's sweet words and touches.

“Thank you,” he whispers, grateful and a little bit bashful, conscious of the fact that they're far from alone in the room and biting with pleasure that Hank doesn't seem to care.

“You're running this show, alright? You say the word, things stop. You take whatever time you need afterwards, too, alright? You tell me what you need and we'll make sure you're ok. I want you to be happy, and comfortable.” Hank continues to kiss him, thumb rubbing the cheek he’s cupping, and they're definitely catching attention now. Embarrassed, but liking it, Connor nods carefully as to not dislodge Hank's hold of him.

Just then, his name and serial number is called. Hank helps him stand, saying nothing when Connor refuses to let go of his hand. Together they walk towards the reception, clasped hands swinging between them. Connor is _ready_ for this. He wants it with an intensity that is electric. _Finally,_ he can't help but think. It's going to be alright.

 

xXx

 

The adjustment period is strangely short. He would've anticipated it would take longer to feel 'at home’ with his new parts, but it's more like a misaligned mechanical component has been put straight and made functional again, than any feelings of strangeness or discomfort.

He looks at himself naked in the mirror, and feel _smiles_.

Hank stands behind him, running hands up and down his arms, chin hooked over Connor's shoulder as he drinks in the reflection of his Omega Android.

“Fucking gorgeous, the way your face lights up,” Hank grins. “You look comfortable, baby. Does it feel good? Does it feel right?”

Connor laughs quietly, a breathy and relieved sound, as he nods. He traces his fingers over the smooth mound of his sex, slipping between the labias and pushing them aside. His inner lips are a dark pink, slightly damp, and his clitoris stands out like it's begging for attention. It's not far from the truth; he's been feeling tingly and restless ever since Hank walked up behind him, pressing his clothed erection against Connor's bare bottom. His arousal spikes as he watches Hank in the mirror, seeing him focused intently on the sight of Connor touching himself.

“Like what you see?” Connor teases, slipping a finger into himself, wetting it with artificial slick before he circles his swollen clit. The sensation is intense and immediate; Connor's knees buckles, his vision going blurry, as heat shoots through him. Warnings of oversensitivity flash before him, the command to reduce his sensors making itself available. He dismisses it all, finding himself caught in Hank's arms and the man swears hotly into his ear.

“Fucking hell, Connor, you're gonna kill me,” he groans, pulling Connor up and dragging him off to bed. “You wanna get started now?”

Lying on his back, spreading his legs in an invitation, Connor gasps eagerly. “Yes, please, make me feel more of _that,_ daddy!”

Hank swears again, _tearing_ at his clothes to get them off. “You damn slut, you even _smell_ like an Omega begging for cock, Jesus Christ.”

Naked, Hank dives down to capture Connor's mouth in a heated kiss. It feels amazing, but he's throbbing and aching between his legs, and eager to explore the new urges he’s feeling. Hank seems to be of the same mind; breaking of the kiss to trail his mouth down Connor's body, biting at his nipples (which have tripled in sensitivity since his upgrade). He makes a hot, biting trail down to Connor’s…. Connor's _pussy._ With a growl, Hank parts soft lips with his fingers and dives in; sucking Connor clit into his mouth and _groaning_ at the taste of him.

“Daddy!” Connor yelps, voice high and broken, buzzing with statics, as he's instantly overwhelmed. He short-circuits, coming back to himself only to find Hank licking and nibbling at every part of his sex, tasting him and finding every sensitive spot. Connor squirms and shudders, pressing his pelvis up into Hank's wonderful mouth, moaning and begging for _more._ He feels empty, and _hot,_ so very sensitive he almost jerks off the bed when Hank fucks into him with two thick fingers, suckling relentlessly at Connor's clit.

“D-d-daddy, I-I-I….” Connor stutters, unable to process what he wants said, what he _needs_ , only knowing he _does_ need it, whatever it is. He _comes_ again, twitching and helpless, riding the wave of his orgasms straight into another one as Hank curls his fingers inside and _fucks him._

He's leaking slick everywhere; soaking Hank's beard, soiling the sheets, and wetting his thighs and ass. He's drooling, too, overproducing the saliva in his mouth as he finds himself missing the stimulation of Hank's cock rubbing along his tongue. It's just so _much,_ that it's startling when Hank pulls his fingers out and removes his mouth from his aching clit.

Kneeling between Connor's widely spread legs, Hank looks down at him with a satisfied, hungry smirk.

“Look at you baby, all flushed from coming like a slut from my mouth and fingers. You're a mess, baby boy,” he teases, bending down to suck at Connor's tongue, making him shiver and moan desperately. “I bet you just don't know what to do with yourself, yeah? Wanting my cock to stuff your sweet little cunt, but missing having your mouth pussy fucked, hm?”

Connor stutters, trying to form words, but it's all in vain as he chokes on a scream when Hank suddenly pushes his hard, thick cock into Connor's sopping wet pussy. The stretch is sudden, and overwhelming; enough so that Connor comes again, gaping in disbelief. Hank merely chuckles, bending down to suck at Connor's tongue once more, before he starts fucking him _hard._

Connor squeals, grabbing Hank's shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist, trying to hold on as he's fucked into incoherency. He loses track on how many times he climaxes, dazed and riding a constant high, he sobs happily at the feeling of his hole clenching hard around Hank's dick, massaging him and driving him into a swearing mess.

“I’m gonna knot you, baby,” Hank growls, slipping out of his cunt and slapping his hip. “Roll over, darling, it's easier this way.”

Connor obeys, limbs weak and uncoordinated, finding himself on his stomach. Hank wastes little time in re-entering him; spreading his ass cheeks apart for a better view and fucking into him in one festival thrust. The pressure of his knot swelling up is maddening; an aching stretch that has Connor biting into the pillow his face is mushed into. With every thrust in and out, Hank's knot catches on Connor's stretched hole, sending blaring warnings of overstimulation to Connor's system. He trembles through another electric climax just from that alone, the production of slick glitching and causing him to _gush._

“Fucking hell,” Hank gasps, voice distorted from the corrupted audio recording of Connor's overworked system. “Figures you’re a goddamn squirter. Shit, baby, you're so fucking good, so fucking _perfect._ Let's see you take my knot, baby boy.”

With a final thrust, Hank pushes his cock deep inside, his knot slipping by the tight ring of Connor's hole. Instinctively, Connor's inner components clenches down, keeping them locked together, as Hank finally comes. It's _intense_ ; Connor's inner sensors _shakes_ at the pressure of the Alpha’s knot, and the powerful spurts of come that rhythmically pulses inside of him. It's too much; with a final, tired sob, Connor’s vision frizzles out and his joints lock. He loses seconds of time, before his system surges online again, slow and unfocused. Moaning softly, he feels himself tighten further around Hank's knot, desperate to keep it inside. It's never going to be a question of reproduction, obviously, but somewhere in his code is the deep desire to remain _close_ and _intimate._ Hank groans at the feeling, still coming, his hips grinding against Connor's ass despite the restricted range of motion. It seems he can't help himself, and it's causing Connor's sensor to _spark_ with feeling. He feels like he's been shocked with high voltage, tingling all over and completely exhausted.

“Good boy, god Connor, baby, you're doing so fucking well,” Hank gasps into his ear, mouthing lazily at any skin he can reach as he lays down along Connor's back, pinning him to the bed. It's a wonderful feeling, kept in place by Hank's weight and his unyielding knot.

“D-d-daddy,” Connor manages to force out, voice slightly static as his system is still rebooting. “Thank you.”

“God, I love you, baby boy,” Hank says with a happy sigh, kissing Connor's cheek and neck and shoulder. “How do you feel, taking my knot?”

Connor clenches his ass, shivering at the tight feeling and enjoying the choked off noise from Hank. “I love it, daddy. I’m finally taking _all_ of you and I feel so full, so _good.”_

“There's just one thing missing though, hm?” Hank murmurs, reaching up with his hand to push three fingers into Connor's mouth.

Connor whimpers, unprepared for the pressure against his tongue and the sudden burst of information, analyzing Hank's fingers by skin and sweat. He shudders through another electric jolt of pleasure, feeling completely _full_ and sated. He _wants_ Hank's dick in his mouth, but he craves it more where it is; plugging his pussy and filling him up. The fingers are a good compromise; still Hank, rubbing along his tongue, and stimulating the sensors of his mouth.

“There we go, baby,” Hank sighs, sated, as he rolls them over to their sides. “All filled up on both ends. You like it, baby?”

Connor hums his agreement, nodding slightly, as he sucks rhythmically at Hank's fingers even as his hole clenches around his knot.

“Fuck,” Hank swears, burying his head in Connor's neck and breathing in. “My knot’s gonna take ages to come down. Finally tying you feels so fucking good, Connor.”

Connor hums, swallowing some excess saliva, and closes his eyes. He could stay like this for _hours,_ if Hank let him. Filled up with Hank and floating in a sense of complete satisfaction. He listens to Hank's breath calming down, making pleased noises for every gentle kiss he receives on whatever patch of skin Hank's mouth can reach. Everything feels so good, so right, that he goes down; lulled into a pliant, docile mess. His system takes the time to recalibrate, leaving him half-asleep by human standards. Hank doesn't mind, merely rocks his hips every now and then, rubbing his fingertips against Connor's tongue.

“It's ok, baby. Power down, do whatever you need to. I’ll be here,” Hank whispers into his ear, kissing it softly, and Connor hums happily. He disconnects almost entirely after that, only registering the feel of Hank against him, around him, _in_ him. Everything feels so _right,_ like a permanent haze of confusion has finally been dispelled. He feels like he is _Connor,_ full of love for his human and finally, even for _himself._

It's surprisingly satisfying.

 

xXx

**Author's Note:**

> Ffffff. I feel so incredibly ridiculous after writing this. Android ABO? What even?????
> 
> I'm so sorry urgh.


End file.
